Presently, aerosol containers are made of a metal, generally either steel or aluminum. The cost of these materials has increased significantly, causing an increase in the cost of manufacturing aerosol containers.
Containers made of metal are considered to be a safety hazard. Particularly in the case of aerosol containers, there is a risk of explosion when exposed to heat or electricity. This danger is generally due to the high pressure that exists within the container and the highly flammable nature of the container contents.
Metal containers are also prone to leaving metal oxide deposits on all types of surfaces.
It has long been thought that plastics are not strong enough to resist the high pressure caused by the propellants used in aerosols.
Further, high pressure has been known to cause the plastic to creep, especially near the top and bottom of a container.
High pressure within a container may cause the configuration of the base to be altered. For example, the pressure can cause the base of the container to extend or balloon outward. If the configuration of the base changes, the container may no longer be suitable for standing upward on a substantially flat surface.
Further, there is risk that plastic will react with the chemicals of the solution in the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for a plastic aerosol container that is safer, lighter weight, less expensive to manufacture, and able to resist pressure as well as or better than the traditional types of aerosol can. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.